The dance
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: Sakura is dared to dance with shikamaru, ohhhhh wonder what happens


_**This story has litteraly been sitting on my computer foreeeeeeever, then i was reading a story that sounded EXACTLY like it and i remmeberd i wrote it so i fixed it up and put it on here, it might have some spelling mistakes but bear with me i suck at spelling :P thaaaanks R&R plzzzzzzzz, hope you like it :D shikamaruXsakura, i also like this couple**_

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled at a dareing ino who smiled back "so all i have to do is dance with him?" she asked, ino laughed "ill say it again, i bet you catn get shikamaru to<p>

dance with you and fall for you after one dance" she jumped infront of a giggleing sakura "well how can i turn down a bet, ill do it" sakura laughed, ino's eyes

widen *as if, he wont even get his lazy ass up* she smiled, sakura had a secret up her sleeve and kakashi knew everything about that secret. When they got to the

club they both walked up to where genma, asuma and kakashi sat drinking what seemed like their 3rd drinks. Ino sat by asuma and sakura sat inbetween kakashi and

genma smileing almost a little to widely. "why so happy?" genma asked leaning back agisant the bar table, both elbows rested against it. "because ino gave me a bet,

that i cant make a guy fall for me in one "dance"" at the word dance kakashi choked on his drink, quickly pulling up his mask still coughing as he stared at ino

wide eyed "you didnt bet her money did you?" she asked, she shook her head "no why?" she asked, "whose the guy?" asuma asked, knowing full well why kakashi asked

that "shikamaru" ino said, genma laughed "ill pay you 100 if you can even get him to dance in the first place" sakura laughed "then its a deal", kakashi laughed

"ino she can make a guy fall for her with one dance, if she uses "that" dance" she told her, she raised her brow, "and how would you know and whats that dance?"

she asked, kakashi chuckled "exspirenced it first hand" her eyes widend, "kakashi out "that" song on when i give you the single, ino watch and learn" sakura got

up from ehr seat and walked over to the table where all the guys sat, she looked like an animal stalking her pray, she ignored all the guys walking straight up

to shikamaru, he looked up slightly scared "shikamaru will you dance with me?" she asked streatching out her hand, everyone gasped when he nodded, you could here

genma in the background "awh shit". He pulled him out to the dance floor, everyone cleard out of their way and shikamaru looked as if he regretted saying yes "try to

keep up" she said waving her hand in a circle before taking her stance and wating for the music, kakashi switched it on.

They swirld across the floor, she shimmied her hips, he twirld her then quickly pulled her to him, his hands sliding down her leg, she pulled it away danceing,

doing sevrel moves before he pulled her into another embrance practicly tango'ing acorss the floor, she lifted her leg wraping it around him, streatching back

untill her head hit the floor doing a quick back flip back onto her feet before he twirld her again, then quickly when into a lunge, she swirld down his body, feeling

his every inch as she arched her back, standing before she hit the floor, doing 3 moves before kicking her leg up till her foot was balanced on his shoulder, leaning

in to nibble on his ear before danceing away, he pulled her into an embrace and they danced until she made him back into a wall, she smiled and began dancing away

he quickly pulled her into a twirl and she jumped wraping both her legs around his waist, then slowly in a dnaceing way pushing him to the floor untill she was

stradleing his lap, she smiled shimming until she was danceing above him, he was on his knees when the music stopped, as it faded she pushed him back to the floor.

She left him there stunned on the floor walking back to asuma, genma ino and kakashi, genma paused "kakashi...she did that to you you lucky bastard" kakashi laughed

sakura took kakashi's drink and chugged it, ino laughed "where the hell did you learn that, i think i love you sakura" she kept laughing, genma nodded "shes right

i think i love you" sakura giggled "genma you owe me money" he sighed, "lucky bastard" he said again, kakashi looked at genma "did i mention that she was able

to get my mask down during that dance" genma's eyes widend, asuma just laughed. "is he still on the floor or do i have to go help him?" she asked ino, ino giggled

"no naruto got him up, but hes looking over here, i think you got him" she laughed, "you got the boy but now what are you going to do with him" sakura smiled

"hes not to bad looking, who knows i might like him" kakashi choked on his drink again as sakura got up due to ino dragging her over to the table with shikamaru and

the guys. Both genma and asuma looked over to a coughing kakashi.

Sakura smiled and sat down beside shikamaru ino sitting beside her, shikamaru just blushed and looked away "so...what you think of my dance?" she asked, "dammit

sakura why couldnt you have danced with me?" naruto whinned, sakura giggled, kiba nodded "could of picked me, that was sexy" he added, she smiled "thanks for

danceing with me" shikamaru looked at her "uh..sure" he answerd blushing, sakura couldnt denie he looked cute when he blushed "i think im gonna go homer, who will

walk me?" she asked, naruto and kiba both stood up but shikamaru also stood up, she smiled hooking her arm with shikamaru and waved as they left a sad kiba and

naruto behind. When they were outside shikamaru broke the silence that had growen between them "there was a bet behind that dance right?" he asked, she smiled "you

really are smart" he looked over to her "what was the bet?" he asked "that i couldnt get a guy to fall for me in one dance" she laughed, "well lets say your bet

worked according to plan" he added, she stopped "so you fell for me?" she asked, he nodded "hard" he answerd, she giggled "good" she leaned in and kissed him, he

kissed her back "you sure you can settle for a lazy ass like me?" he asked against the kiss "believe me i can, your a great guy and a great dancer" she kissed

him and he smiled.


End file.
